Comment foirer l'arrivée de Mary Sue en Terre du Milieu
by PetrichorTwentyNine
Summary: C'est la panique chez les Valars, ils ont trop picolé et doivent déléguer la tâche de trouver de nouvelles élues pour sauver le monde à leurs stagiaires pas très futés. Pour ce faire, les stagiaires en questions ont mis au point un système de sélection, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils le fassent passer aux bonnes personnes...


**Comment foirer l'arrivée de Mary Sue**

J'étais allongée la, sur un sol lisse et qui semblait glacial contre ma joue engourdie. Je sentais mes paupières lourdes de sommeil, tentant de les relever, je me hâtais de les refermer en gémissant face à la lumière éblouissante qui m'agressait la rétine.

Inspirant profondément, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et passais en position assise tout en me forçant à ouvrir les yeux, mon regard ne tarda pas à s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante et je pu observer tout à loisir le décor autour de moi.

J'étais dans une immense salle blanche dans un style très épuré, d'immense colonnes s'élevaient à intervalles régulier pour soutenir un plafond si haut que je ne pouvais même pas le distinguer. Tout était calme et silencieux, d'un silence presque assourdissant tant il était glaçant.

Je passais un bras autour de mes épaules pour tenter de me rassurer, je ne savais pas comment j'avais atterrit dans cet endroit, la dernière chose dans je me souvenais c'était d'être aller me coucher tôt hier soir car j'avais un rendez-vous important le lendemain matin.

Baissant les yeux, je constatait que je portait la même nuisette en satin que dans mes souvenirs.

Mon questionnement fut soudainement interrompu lorsque le bruit de pas réguliers de quelqu'un venant dans ma direction résonna, le son se répercutait partout dans la salle et je ne parvenais pas à discerner d'où il venait.

Prise de panique je me relevais en vitesse et courue me cacher derrière une colonne, passant la tête sur le côté de cette dernière, je tentais de regarder dans la direction de ce qui me semblais être l'allée principale.

Je plissais les yeux tentant de voir le plus loin possible, quand tout à coup, les pas cessèrent et le silence régna à nouveau, je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et les paumes de mains devenaient moite alors que la peur montait en moi. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait...

J'allais faire un pas en arrière pour m'éloigner de mon point d'observation, quand je sursautais surprise en sentant dans mon dos quelque chose de mou et grand.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me tournais lentement pour faire face au nouveau venu.

-Mademoiselle... Mary... c'est bien ça ?

J'écarquillais les yeux surprise, devant moi se tenait se qui me semblait être un homme de par sa stature, mais je ne pouvais distinguer aucun de ses traits car son visage était dissimulé par la bure immaculée qu'il portait à la manière des moines.

Déglutissant bruyamment, je finis par hocher la tête après mon moment de stupeur.

-Bien, veuillez m'excuser, nous avons de nombreux stagiaires en ce moment et vous avez été conduite dans la mauvaise salle. Si voulez bien me suivre... M'informa le nouvel arrivant en reprenant sa route sans attendre de réponse.

J'hésitais quelques secondes, étais-je entrain de rêver, tout cela semblait pourtant bien trop réel à mon goût pensais-je en me pinçant le bras. Je me décidais finalement à suivre cet étrange inconnu.

J'accourais pour le rattraper tout en restant à une distance raisonnable.

-Euh... Excusez moi, est ce que vous pouvez me dire où je suis et pourquoi je suis là ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Il est inutile que nous répondions à vos questions jeune humaine, bientôt vous aurez tout oublié. Dit il d'une voix caverneuse.

Légèrement paniquée je m'apprêtais à répliquer avec véhémence quand mon guide m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa à travers une espèce de portail lumineux sortit de nul part.

Je poussais un bref cri de surprise avant de me retrouver dans une nouvelle salle, tout aussi blanche que la précédente mais beaucoup plus petite. Au centre il y avait trois tables faite dans une espèce de verre brillant, ainsi que les chaises qui allaient avec.

Deux jeunes filles y étaient déjà installées, l'une était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, ses long cheveux blond comme les blés et ses immenses yeux de biche bleu ciel lui donnaient un air angélique. À côté, l'autre femme semblait légèrement plus âgée, elle portait ses cheveux d'un rouge vif dans un carré plongeant du plus bel effet, ses yeux était deux pupilles ardente et lançaient des éclairs de colère sur tout son environnement. L'une comme l'autre, dans un style différent, était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Percevant du mouvement un peu plus loin, je détournais le regard des deux beautés pour apercevoir trois hommes semblables à mon guide, il étaient penché au dessus d'un bureau et scrutaient une liasse de papier.

Mal à l'aise, je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence, ils relevèrent la tête simultanément dans ma direction avant de prendre la parole.

-Ah enfin, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer l'examen, veuillez prendre place. Ordonna le plus grand des trois.

-Je...

-Nous répondrons à vos interrogations à la fin de l'examen, alors veuillez vous asseoir et gardez le silence je vous pris. M'interrompit-il d'une voix blasé.

Je refermais la bouche un poil vexée avant de suivre les instructions et de m'asseoir entre les deux autres filles.

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous avez trente minutes. Nous informa un des ''moines'' en déposant un questionnaire et un stylo sur chacune de nos tables.

Bon sang mais dans quel délire j'étais tombée songeais-je en jetant un regard perdu à ma blonde voisine qui semblait elle aussi incrédule. À ma droite l'autre fille avait déjà commencer à écrire sur les feuillets, je me décidais donc à m'y mettre.

-Question 1 : Pratiquez vous une activité physique, si oui laquelle ?

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe avant de répondre que depuis les cours de sport obligatoire pendant mes études je n'avais rien fait.

-Question 2: Avez vous des connaissances en matière de combats rapprochés, d'archerie, d'équitation, de combats à l'épée où médicales.

Je restait de nouveau dubitative face à la question, est ce que j'étais comme dans ces films où la CIA enlève des gens pour en faire des agents potentiel ? Et puis c'était bizarre comme question sérieux, des chevaux, des arcs et des épées, ils comptaient faire une mission médiévale ou quoi ? Si c'était ça, clairement ils étaient mal tombé car je n'avais aucune de ces compétences.

Question 3 : Comment décririez vous votre lien avec la nature ?

Ok... Bon j'crois que je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça. Que je n'arrive pas à garder un cactus en vie mais que je mange bien cinq fruits et légumes par jour peut être.

-Question 4 : Vous êtes vous déjà sentie différente des autres, avez vous quelque chose qui vous rende spéciale ?

J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'suis jamais allée chez le dentiste et j'ai encore plusieurs dents de laits, est ce que ça compte ça ?

-Question 5 : Quel est votre position face aux injustices sociales et aux forces du mal ?

C'est quoi ça encore, ils me demandent mes opinions politique ? Bon et bien disons que je suis pas trop fan de la chaîne parlementaire, j'ai jamais voté parce que je trouve que les hommes politique sont tous des truands et que ça me gave, concernant les force du mal et bien... je sais pas moi, le mal c'est pas bien et j'aime pas Hitler si ça peut vous intéresser...

-Question 6 : Comment décrieriez vous votre type d'homme ?

a) Fort, viril et avec un grand sens de l'honneur et de la justice.

b) Naturellement beau, ayant des capacités très variées et supérieures à la moyenne, ayant un grand sens de l'amitié et de la camaraderie.

c) Royalement supérieur à tous le monde, ayant des tendances dominatrice, légèrement arrogant mais d'une façon très sexy.

d) Petit, velu, aimant la bière et la baston.

e) Autre, veuillez préciser.

D'acooord, alors là on est passé en mode match sur Tinder version très bizarre.

J'hésitais quelques secondes devant la réponse C, est ce qu'ils allaient me caser avec un milliardaire canon à la Christian Grey si je choisissais cette réponse ?

Je passais quelques lignes de questions pour regarder plus bas sur le questionnaire.

-Si vous avez choisi la réponse C, seriez vous prête à vivre dans des lieux sombre et glauque mais disposant de tout le confort possible, et quel est votre positionnement face aux araignées.

Ok alors c'est quoi l'embrouille là, genre mon milliardaire sexy me ferais des choses peu recommandables dans un donjon ou un truc du genre, bon, là ça passe encore, j'suis plutôt ouverte d'esprit, mais putain c'est quoi cette histoire d'araignées !

Mon positionnement c'est le plus loin possible de ces horreurs, ou si j'ai vraiment pas le choix, c'est moi au dessus, genre bien écrasées sous ma godasse !

Autant choisir la E dans ce cas, c'est plus safe.

Alors mon type d'homme...

Je mordillais le bout de mon stylo en réfléchissant le regard dans le vide.

Bon je suis pas trop compliquée, le physique n'est pas trop important, tant que le bonhomme en question à une personnalité intéressante... il faut qu'on ai des points communs comme...mmh... voyager... où cuisiner. Ah et puis moi j'veux une relation sérieuse, qui dure, avec la bague au doigt et tout le tralala.

Je continuais ainsi de suite à répondre à toutes les questions Ô combien loufoques de ce questionnaire qui passait en revue mes allergie potentielles jusqu'à mes plus grandes phobies.

Il y avait également toute une section sur les plus grands traumatismes de ma vie et les blessures cachées en moi, j'avais donc évoqué la fois où Jean Rodrigue avait soulevé ma jupe devant tout le monde quand j'avais sept ans, et qu'ils s'étaient tous moqués de ma culotte Barbie. Pour les blessures cachées en revanche, il y avait bien la petite cicatrice d'appendicite qui ornait mon ventre et la fois où on m'a retiré les amygdales, mais je voyais pas trop en quoi ça les intéressait.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant mon questionnaire dûment remplit. Devant moi le sablier posé sur le bureau de nos examinateurs finissait tout juste de s'écouler.

-Bien, le temps est écoulé, veuillez vous approcher du bureau avec vos questionnaires.

Je me dépêchais de me lever, me mettant en rang derrière mes deux comparses.

La première, la blondinette, tendit sa feuille à l'homme assis derrière le bureau, il l'a parcouru brièvement des yeux avant de la déposer dans une espèce d'urne qui s'illumina quand la feuille fut dedans. Quelques instant plus tard une petite pierre d'un vert pale en ressortit.

L'homme soupira en tendant la pierre à blondinette.

-Encore une pour Legolas, ça m'étonne même pas... Soupirât il.

Prenez ceci et allez au portail derrière. Lui intimât il.

Blondinette s'exécuta sans broncher nous faisant un vague au revoir de la main avant d'être poussée à travers le portail lumineux.

Le même manège se répéta avec la fille au cheveux rouge, sauf qu'elle reçu une pierre argentée.

-Ah tiens c'est pour Haldir cette fois, c'est plutôt rare mais généralement c'est lui qui se coltine les fortes têtes.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent à cette remarque alors que moi je comprenais de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

Quand mon tour fût venu je me vis attribuer une pierre marron loin d'être aussi jolie que celle des autres. L'examinateur porta la pierre à hauteur de ses yeux, enfin ce que je supposais être ses yeux puisque je ne voyais toujours pas son visage. Les autres hommes chuchotaient entre eux sans que je parvienne à comprendre le moindre mot. Visiblement mon cas était plutôt inattendu, est ce que j'avais mal répondu lors de l'examen ?

-Et bien... J'avoue que c'est une première pour moi... Mais les Valars ne sauraient se tromper... Dit l'examinateur perplexe en me tendant la pierre.

J'allais demander des explications mais une nouvelle fois on me poussa à travers un portail sans plus de cérémonie.

Et alors qu'autour de moi je voyais une multitude de lumière aveuglante qui dansaient, j'entendais une voix lointaine qui s'exclamait paniquée.

-ATTENDEZ ! Il y a eu une erreur, on s'est trompé de candidate !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser cette information plus en profondeur car voilà que j'atterrissais, de façon plutôt brutale, dans une sombre et humide caverne.

Je fis un peu le tour des environs et fût attirée par des bruits étranges près d'une source d'eau, je m'approchais doucement et tombais à la renverse quand une étrange créature sauta devant moi.

Son aspect édouteux et ses yeux globuleux n'étaient pas pour me rassurer mais je tentais au mieux de garder mon calme.

-Qui es-tu étrangère ? Me demanda la créature d'une voix bizarre et suspicieuse.

-Euh... Mary... enchantée de vous rencontrer... Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je pas vraiment rassurée.

-GOLLUM... GOLLUM... Me fit il dans une espèce d'éternuement colérique.

-OK... et sinon vous savez quand mon prince charmant milliardaire de la CIA doit arriver ?

Finalement, le prince ne vint jamais...

Car à priori, suite à une des multiples bévues que les stagiaires avaient commises, je me retrouvais moi, **Mary Stue** , liée par les Valars au destin d'un certain Gollum aussi connu sous le nom de Sméagol... et ça, ça sentait mauvais pour mon éventuelle relation de couple puisque monsieur ne voulais même pas que je m'approche de sa **précieuse** bague de fiançailles...


End file.
